My Angel: Cursed
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Third in the My Angel series. This one is years later, and is back to Vegeta's POV.


**QS: This is the third in a series… please, make sure you read "My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us" and "My Angel: I'll Never Forgive Us".**

**_My Angel: Cursed_**

**_by_****_ Sere G_**

I remember…

It first began eighteen years ago… eighteen years ago, when we asked the dragon to send us help against an enemy, and it sent you…

When you went back home just under seventeen years ago, it ended…

Or so I thought.

Two and a half years ago, out of nowhere, a young girl, about fourteen years of age, showed up when I, along with my mate and son, was attending a barbeque held by Kakarott for all of his friends and family. There was a bright light, and she just… appeared.

With waist-length pink pigtails done up in a style startling similar to your original one, and red eyes, this girl somehow seemed familiar to me… but I knew that I'd never met her. It was strange.

She claimed that she was called Serenity, but preferred to be called Rin, and that she was a princess from another dimension… and that the reason for which she'd come here was because she'd been sent to be trained in the ways of the Z Warriors… that she'd been told to primarily train with Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta… along with anyone else who would like to help, of course.

Kakarott was willing to do as she asked, of course, but Piccolo and I both wanted to know just one thing… why in hell should we help this fourteen-year-old girl?

She looked me straight in the eye when I asked this, and answered me… she said that she'd been told to tell us all 'a favor for a favor', that it was a message from an old friend.

We trained her, as asked. She started with Piccolo, of course, and was also trained by Kakarott, Gohan, Goten, and Goten. She trained with me, also, and with my son, Trunks, who was then sixteen.

You know how we trained her… the same way we trained you… but this time, we took more time with it. We trained her for two full years.

Somewhere along the way, don't ask me when, she and my son, Trunks, fell in love, and he asked me for my blessing in marrying her. I approved of the pair, since I could tell that she was, indeed, a princess… even without a kingdom, my son was still a prince, and he deserved the best. This girl would bear him strong children, full of power.

Even though my mate and I had given our blessing, it was time for Rin to return home, so that she could receive the permission of her parents, King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity.

A month after she left, she came back. She'd received the permission of her parents for her to marry my son… but there would have to be two ceremonies.

The first ceremony was meant for all of our friends to attend. It was a simple ceremony, no formal wear required, and it was mainly for the sake of Kakarott and his family, along with our other friends… there would be no honeymoon for this ceremony, since the royal wedding would be the true one.

Rin had had to get special permission to bring Trunks, along with his mother, Bra, and I, to her dimension… she could bring no one else.

When arrived in her world, I was impressed… the land here seemed healthy, the kingdom magnificent crystal. It was called, she told us, Crystal Tokyo, and was the capitol of her world. She took us to the castle, where she had us escorted to the guest chambers, then took her leave of us, saying that she would return shortly to introduce us to her parents.

When she returned not long later, it was much more obvious that she was a princess. Her now-tanned skin stood out against the brilliant white dress she wore, golden ringlets embroidered on the bodice. Her hair, now almost ankle-length, had been fixed once more in the style she'd worn when we first met her, with pearls threaded through it, and a golden upturned moon shown upon her brow. She was, truly, a princess.

She then escorted us to meet her parents in the throne room… it was all to be very formal; she was, after all, a princess.

That's when something happened that I thought would never happen again…

I saw you.

You no longer looked like the warrior who had left our dimension, your skin once more milky, and your hair once more up and that absurd hairstyle of yours… but you didn't look like the girl I'd first seen so long ago, either…

But you still looked like an angel. You, now the queen of your world, was still an angel… clothed in a dress similar to Rin's, but with wings upon the back, and a crown upon your head.

Seeing your husband stand, a bit protectively, beside you, I had to restrain a great surge of anger… you'd married, of course; Rin was your daughter… this man's daughter. Looking at him, I could tell that he was no warrior; just a pretty boy, nothing more.

My mate… no… Bulma… she didn't notice who you were. She'd never even see you until after you'd trained with Piccolo, and you'd looked so much more different then.

When Rin first brought us in, and you set your eyes on me… At first, I think, you didn't recognize me, and I was shocked, and hurt, too… but then, recognition dawned, along with a bit of surprise. I saw a deep sadness… What I saw next in your eyes, though… Was it shame? Shame for what, my angel? For what we once were? Or perhaps for something else…? A light that had been in your eyes when I'd known you was gone… there was a dead look to your eyes, and I wondered why.

I did not show that we knew each other… it was our secret, since no else there knew… the pleasantries were exchanged, and we were sent back to our rooms to rest up… the wedding would take place the day after the next.

That night, I asked Rin about her mother, the queen… how long had she been ruling?

And so, she told me, and Bulma, too, who was listening.

Over a thousand years ago, she said, their world had been dying. Her mother, who had just recently come of age, came forward and froze the world in crystal, so that she could heal the world.

It took many years, but once the world had been fully restored, and the people had been cleansed, Neo Queen Serenity had reawakened the world and had taken her place as queen, as was her right and destiny…

What I had heard astonished me. When we first met, my angel, I was older than you. Now, it seems, you are about a thousand years older than me. No wonder your eyes looked dead… you've been living for over a millennium. I saw then why you hadn't recognized me, at first…

I could see… the whole world is at your beck and call, but you're not happy. I see now why you had to go back, my angel… the life you must live is not your own… you have no life to call your own…

When the marriage ceremony was held, it was, I admit, beautiful. As was appropriate, Bulma and I stood to the side of Trunks, and you stood with your… husband, King Endymion… to the side of Rin, Neo Princess Serenity.

I felt a great sense of pride, and happiness and love for my son, and I could see that you were feeling the same for your daughter… underneath it all, though, I can't help but feel jealous, as I looked at them, and across the isle at you… I could see my own emotions reflected in your beautiful blue eyes, along with a deep, seemingly endless sadness…

Our children found love and having in one another… the found their true loves… it was as it had been for you and I, but with one crucial difference…

They could be with each other… could keep one another.

You and I, we have those beside us…

Curse them.

No… we're the ones… who are cursed.

Cursed.

**QS: I am truly sorry if this isn't as good as the other two. There is only one more I'm going to write after this… One of my reviewers for the first in this series, I'd like to give thanks to… I can't remember the reviewer's name, but because of that reviewer I wrote a second, and a third. It was because of that particular reviewer's suggestion, about Trunks and Rini… Thanks!**

**On the topic on Rini, you might all be wondering why I called her Rin. Well, ya gotta remember… she was fourteen when she showed up. Rini sounds like a little girl's name, and you'd figure she'd want a different version as she got older. I thought Rin would be a good nickname. I wish someone would do me a favor, and draw one of these three pics for me: Serena, in her fighting gear from the Z world (with the tanned skin and hair in a braid), Serena and Rini, both in Z world fighting gear (they'd both be tanned and stuff, and Rini's fighting gear is just like Serena's but for the colors, which are the same colors as her Mini-Moon uniform), or Serena in her Z world form with Vegeta.**

**Please?**

**Pretty please?**


End file.
